Y nuestros caminos se volvieron a encontrar
by Madam.Satan
Summary: Hace 7 años se separaron, no sin antes confesar sus sentimientos ahora que Nagihiko a regresado. ¿Podran ser felices al fin? ¿que tanto pudo a ver pasado en todo ese tiempo? si no se deciden a dar el primer paso...su viejos y entrometidos amigos lo harán. "CANCELADO/SUSPENDIDO"
1. Prologo

**Y nuestros se volvieron a encontrar**

**Holaaaaz primero que nada aclarare unas cosas y me disculpare, bueno ps este es un pequeño Fic que se me ocurrio hace unas cuantas horas en mi clase de algebra, y pense, por que no? Bueno que les puedo platicar de esta historia...mmmm...ps...ps...no se muy bien mejor lean, hahahaha no se crean, ps mas o menos la tengo planteada, ando entre si y no...y ps la verdad ni yo se que puede pasar. Bueno de seguro la mayoria de nosostros tenemos una idea en que en algun momento de la historia Nagihiko se iria de nuevo a practicar su baile o cosas a si y dejaria nuestra pobresita Rima y ps la idea me dio vueltas unos dias y ps uso mucho el "ps". **

**Como sea. **

**Otra cosa mmmm el viernes subo otro cap. de "Rimahiko Stories" y bueno me disculpo por que todavia no subire ITSUKA WA ROMANSU, bueno siceramente pienso que aun no es lo suficiente bueno para subirlo aqui y me estoy esforzando para que quede como ustedes se merecen,bueno mmmmm que mas, asi dependiendo de cuantos Reviews me dejen , si les gusto y quieren la conti de este fic (chantaje) la subire este sabado y si no me colgare en un arbol (super chantaje)...hahaha bueno no, ya dejare de ver tanta TV. Bueno disfruten el prologo de esta inprovisada historia **

**Como todos sabemos Shugo chara no me pertenese, y desgraciadamente ni Rima ni Nagi, aunque asi le pondre a mis hijos hahahaha, bueno todos son propiedad de PEACH-PIT, por ahora hahaha**

* * *

><p>Y nuestros se volvieron a encontrar<p>

Prologo

-Así que…entonces te iras-Una niña de escasos 12 años, cabellera rubia y pequeña estatura miro a su acompañante, un chico con rasgos un poco afeminados, de casi la misma edad, solo que un poco mas alto y de largo cabello purpura.

-Si así es- se oía tristeza en su voz, siempre las despedidas eran muy difíciles para el, pero no podía dar marcha atrás, todo lo hacia por su futuro aunque tuviera que sacrificar cosas mucho mas importantes para él en el camino.

-Y por que me lo dices a mí cross-dresser, me estas pidiendo permiso o algo así- debía mostrar su fortaleza, aunque esto le doliera mucho mas de lo que aparentaba no dejaría que el la viera así de nuevo, de todos modos ella sabia que aunque le digiera "no te vayas" no serviría de nada.

-Por nada en lo absoluto, pero esta vez no podre despedirme de los demás como se debe, por eso me encantaría que tu lo hicieras- le dedico una dulce sonrisa, de esas que solo el sabia dar, esto si que la sorprendió, ni si quiera iría a verlos, darle las gracias por todo o algo así, ¿entonces se iría mas rápido de lo que pensaba?

-¿Y cuando dices que te vas?- quiso aparentar indiferencia, pero en estos momentos era demasiado difícil para ella. ¿Cuantas personas no se habían ido de su vida en estos últimos meses?

-Esta noche- ante el silencio de la rubia se preocupo-sé que es un poco apresurado, pero mamá dice que es mas fácil ingresar a una escuela en América en esta época del año, ya que ahi recién están comenzando las clases.

-Bien si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir…-la rubia se levanto de la banca en la cual ambos se encontraban sentados, sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría en llanto, y si lo iba a hacer preferiría hacerlo lejos de él.

-Te prometo que regresare pronto…solo por ti- la rubia se quedo estupefacta, ¿dijo que regresaría solo por ella? Ella lo miro incrédula, al mismo tiempo que el joven se levantaba de su lugar y se disponía a irse.

-¿Y porque harías eso?- le pregunto, su tono igual que siempre se notaba frio e indiferente, aun no era tiempo de exponer sus sentimientos, pero si se encontraba sumamente nerviosa, a pesar de que sabia que ya era demasiado tarde para una declaración, aunque se encontraban a considerables metros de distancia la rubia escucho perfectamente la respuesta del peli-morado

-Por que te amo Rima-chan-lo dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, no quería esperar a escuchar una respuesta porque él creía que seria totalmente rechazado por la manera más cruel y fría que podría recibir de la Reina del hielo.

- Yo también te amo Nagihiko- Fujisaki Nagihiko le esbozo la ultima sonrisa a su amada, en ese momentos ambos sabian que ya no era un simple amor de niños,pero sabian que esa promesa inevitablemente se mantendria por algun tiempo,la pequeña no tardo en corresponder la sonrisa y así ambos habian partido por diferentes caminos y quien sabe tal vez algún día se volverían a encontrar.

* * *

><p><strong>Les gusto? meresco un review? por favor digan que siiiii! hehehehe<strong>

**Bueno me despido por ahora, nos vemos el super viernes, no se porque super pero bueno, hahaha **

**Reviews? **Reviews? **Reviews? **Reviews? **Reviews? **Reviews? **Reviews? **Reviews? **Reviews? **Reviews? **Reviews? **Reviews? ************************


	2. Cap1: Lluvia Que pequeño es el mundo

**Hola amigos, komo les zta llendo? saben me quiero disculpar otra vez, soy una chica muy mala y me demore una semana mas. Pero ya saben como todo lo que toco perece, perecio mi laptop *de nuevo*, asi que tube que esperar a que la repararan todo eso. Bueno les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Aparte aclarare unas cosas sobre este fic. 2 de hecho...eto...contendra un poco de OcC...yno es A/U... lo puse en rango T solo x proteccion, ni yo se lo que peda pasar mas cambi el Sumarry aunque no se de que sirve XD... Agradesco muchos los reviews de todos ustes, no saben como se los agradesco, espero seguir asi. Bueno sin mas, les dejo el cap. Disfrutenlo ^^**

**Shugo chara NO me pertenece...pero sigo diciendo que asi se llamaran mis hijos Rima y Nagi...hahaha**

* * *

><p>Lluvia. Que pequeño es el mundo!<p>

0*0*0*0*0* 7 AÑOS DESPUES *0*0*0*0*0

Una joven y muy hermosa rubia se encontraba algo pensativa, mirando desde la sima de las escaleras de la enorme y prestigiosa universidad en la cual asistía, era tan bella la vista desde ahí, podrías incluso observar media ciudad desde ese punto. Estaba empezando a nublarse, _¿acaso lloverá hoy? _pensó la rubia había elegido un mal día para no irse preparada.

Aun que ya era un chica de 19 años de edad era igual de testaruda que cuando tenia 12 , su cabello era igual o un poco mas largo que antes, aunque no era demasiado alta que digamos, sin duda alguna ya no era la misma enana y solo estaba un poco por debajo del promedio de la estatura normal de chicas de su edad. Su rostro era igual de lindo que antes, ya no reflejaba sentimiento alguno de tristeza o frialdad, ella después de algún tiempo había aprendido a disfrutar de la verdadera felicidad y que los problemas de sus padres eran problemas solo de ellos.

Había dejado su casa desde hace un par de años, se sentía por fin una chica libre, no había nadie que le digiera que hacer y eso le gustaba, y hay que admitir que alejarse de su casa para irse a vivir a otra ciudad fue un tarea en verdad difícil, tuvo que convencer a sus papas que eso era esencial para su estudio, ya que dicho apartamento se encontraba demasiado cerca de la universidad que hasta incluso podría irse caminando y llegaría en menos de 20 minutos. Claramente que no viviría sola ( y esa había sido una de las condiciones),se iría a vivir con dada más y nada menos que con Hinamori Amu, su mejor amiga, así es ,después de tanto tiempo ellas seguían siendo la mejores amigas, habían ido a la secundaria juntas incluso a la misma escuela media y por ende a la misma universidad, solo que Amu estudiaría arquitectura mientras que Rima Ingeniería , pero igualmente se veían entre clases y algunas veces caminaban juntas a casa, pero este día no era uno de ellos.

***********En otro lugar, mas preciso, en el aeropuerto de la ciudad**************

-Que viaje tan mas agotador!- un chico de cabello purpura dio un enorme bostezo, un viaje de 16:00 horas no era cualquier cosa- ¿ahora hacia donde voy?- miro algo confundido saliendo del aeropuerto- tal vez hubiera sido mejor si me hubiera ido a mi antigua ciudad, no estaría pasando por esto- dio un enorme suspiro hasta que vio un letrero con su nombre, el cual sostenía un señor algo mayor parado de su auto estacionado _"Fujisaki". _Pero en eso recibió una llamada

-Moshi, moshi!- pregunto el chico- Vaya hola! No pensé que tu serias el primero en hablarme-…-si claro llegue muy bien, algo cansado pero bien hehehe-….- así es compre un departamento para vivir, mis padres ayudaron con la mayoría-…-si entrare mañana a la universidad, hice todos los tramites desde América-…-ni te imaginas, fue un lio convencerlos, por suerte que ya soy mayor de edad-…- oh ya veo...pero aun a sido, todos se han mantenido en contacto?-….-excelente, entonces espero que nos reunamos todos algún día, en mi apartamento si lo prefieren-….-claro que si, no es problema-….- Rima-chan?-….-En cuanto tenga oportunidad iré a buscarla-….-Ese es uno de mis principales motivos de mi regreso-…-si claro, entonces nos vemos pronto Souma-kun, Aligato!

-Mhj!-se aclaró la garganta- disculpe yo soy Fujisaki Nagihiko, mucho gusto-

-Bienvenido entonces Fujisaki-sama- el señor mayor sonrio amablemente hacia el chico, Fujisaki Nagihiko, mucho mas alto de lo que era antes, el pelo aun demasiado largo para un hombre pero en ocasiones se lo sujetaba en una coleta claramente muy baja, sus facciones femeninas ya no eran tan notorias, se veía demasiado atractivo ahora mas de lo que ya era, y tenia unos músculos perfectamente moldeados gracias al basquetbol y a la danza – quisiera entonces conocer la ciudad joven?- pregunto el señor

-Por supuesto-sonrio el chico

*********De vuelta con Rima-chan************

-Grandioso- dijo Rima sarcásticamente, empezó a llover hace algunos minutos, parecía que caería alguna tormenta o algo así, ella aun después de muchos años tenia algo de temor a estos momentos de lluvia, debía caminar sola al departamento y sin ningún paraguas en la mano, lamentaba el día en que no permitió que Amu se comprara ese coche que quería , y el camino a casa le parecía mas lejano de lo normal, pero no era momento de estarse quejando. Decidió entonces seguir, ninguna lluvia la había detenido antes y no lo haría ahora. Caminaba rápidamente y se detenía en una marquesina cada vez que podía, pero aun así ya se encantaba muy mojada, lo mas conveniente era correr así llegaría mas rápido a su hogar.

Unos cuantos metros cerca de ahí se encontraba el chico cabeza de uva caminado alegremente con un paraguas en la mano, el siempre disfrutaba de esos momentos de lluvia, había dejado ya todas sus cosas en su departamento y decidió explorar la ciudad por su cuenta, el como siempre era demasiado precavido eh incluso se puso una chaqueta, todo la ciudad le parecía fascinante y eso que solo llevaba unas cuadras caminando, incluso ya le había echado un ojo a la universidad en la cual estudiaría. Se sentía tan tranquilo y relajado hasta que sintió que algo o alguien había chocado con el, Nagihiko no se había movido ni un centímetro, pero la persona con la que choco estaba ya se encontraba en el piso, solo pudo divisar que era una chica.

-Se encuentra bien señori…ta- se quedo impactado una pequeña chica rubia y muy linda se encontraba aun en el piso sobándose la cabeza, su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente hace mucho que no sentía esa sensación, inmediatamente le tendió la mano para que se levantara.

-Disculpe…fue mi culpa…me encontraba corriendo y no me fije bien hacia donde iba…lo lamen…to- también la chica se quedo petrificada, esos enormes ojos ámbar los había visto en alguna parte, se sostuvo de la mano del chico y se levanto.

-Pe…pero…se encuentra bien?...no le paso algo malo-pregunto el chico algo nervioso ¿porque se sentía así hacia una extraña?

-Claro que si, aunque usted también debería mirar mejor antes de caminar, menudo BAKA- inconsciente mente lo había dicho, como si hubiera sido un auto reflejo o algo así, pero si solo era un extraño y ya no estaba tan acostumbrada a insultar a las personas

-Pero si usted choco conmigo- alego Nagihiko algo indignado, su primer día en esa ciudad y ya lo estaban insultando, pero encontró algo gracioso en la chica, no sabia que era pero se sentía algo interesado en ella. Sonrio inocentemente a lo que la rubia al notarlo se sonrojo-

-No tengo tiempo para discutir para esto, además el pelo largo en los hombres se dejo de usar hace mucho- Rima se volteo y se dirigía a seguir su camino se sentía muy extraña, _esperen un momento_, ¿pelo largo?, el chico sintió un ligero toque de familiaridad en esa acción, no sentía molestia alguna ante el comentario de la chica, pero en eso observo que se encontraba demasiado mojada y sin paraguas, un sentimiento de protección había resurgido de él, no permitirá que esa chica se mojara mas y pescara un refriado ¿pero porque le interesaba?. Sostuvo el paraguas delante de ella cubriéndola.

-Tome- le dijo Rima lo miro confundida y de repente sus mejillas comenzaron a colorarse. ¿Pero porque lo hacia?

-No puedo aceptar su paraguas y menos si usted es un desconocido hippie- la chica se volteo ocultando el rubor de su rostro, que rayos le pasaba acababa de conocer al tipo hace menos de unos minutos y ni siquiera sabia su nombre

-Solo tómelo OK?- dijo Nagihiko soltando el paraguas hacia ella y ella lo tomo no quería seguir mojándose de todos modos, miro fijamente al joven, ¿lo conocía de alguna parte? Y en eso se percato de que el no llevaba paraguas extra- no se preocupe estaré bien, tengo una chaqueta y mi departamento esta a unas cuadras de aquí y puede quedarse con la sombrilla si gusta.

-Pero…-ella lo miro mientras se alejaba, sentía un extraño sentimiento dentro de ella, el chico le dedico una sonrisa sincera, algo dentro de ella se calentaba, perdió de vista al joven y resignada y un poco intrigada se dirigió a su casa.

-Rima-chan- susurro para si, entrando al enorme apartamento en el cual viva. Esa chica por alguna razón lo hizo pensar en ella. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que no la veía_, ¿que habrá sido de ella?_ Pensaba _¿me recordara? lo mas seguro es que se vea de la misma forma que esa chica, después de todo han pasado 7 años ¿Dónde estarás Rima-chan?¿ no me sorprendería que me odiaras? _ Ellos no habían tenido contacto en todo ese tiempo, lo que preocupaba a Nagihiko sobre la reacción que tendría al verlo. Después de todo había regresado a cumplir su promesa.

~~~~~~~~ Al día siguiente~~~~~~~

Algo nublado parecía ese día, esa extraña sensación que uno siente al no quererse levantar de la cama. Como ella quisiera quedarse en casa, beber un poco de té y mirar algo de televisión mientras se olvidaba de los deberes y de asuntos escolares por el día de hoy. Claro que eso no podía ser posible para ella.

-Rima-chan, Rima-chan, Rima-chan- una joven peli-rosa sacudía a su mejor amiga hincada al borde de su cama, ahora precisamente su amiga se quejaba y eso que ella misma le había pedido que la despertara un poco antes de lo habitual.

-Cinco minutos mas Amu-chan…que molesta te has vuelto- Rima volvió a recoger su enorme cobertor el cual había sido jalado por su amiga y se volvió a envolver en ella.

-Son exactamente las 7:15 pensé que tendrías clase a las 8:00 Rima-chan- dijo Amu levantando se de la cama y mirando preocupada a su amiga. A lo que la rubia se levanto apresurada

-QUE?QUE?.. POR QUE NO ME LLAMASTE MAS TEMPRANO AMUUUU?.- la rubia levanto el despertador y salió corriendo a ducharse y a arreglarse, y a la peli-rosa le salió una gotita tipo anime

-Lo hice- dijo la chica en un susurro, sabía que su amiga se pondría de mal humor.

Rima se encontraba lista su clase empezaría en 40 minutos, estaba segura que esta vez si llegaría temprano y es que últimamente tenia el habito de ir un poco retrasada

-Rima-chan no desayunaras?-pregunto la peli-rosa, ella por suerte no tendría clases hoy, por esa razón se encontraba demasiado contenta, viendo como su amiga trataba de abrir la puerta algo desesperada, de seguro que rompería la chapa.

-Lo siento Amu-chan, iré tarde de nuevo pero comprare algo en el camino, no te preocupes nos vemos mas tarde. BYE- la chica cerro la puerta y Amu rio nerviosamente.

Rima iba corriendo a toda prisa, hasta que diviso una de sus cafeterías favoritas del otro lado de la calle 7:30 aun tenia tiempo de comprar algo de desayunar. Se dirigió directamente a la barra y ordenaría salchichas de pulpo y cangrejo (**N/A:no se me ocurrió otra cosa! Gomene**), de seguramente ya lo tendrían hecho ya que estaban acostumbrados a la presencia de la rubia ahí.

"Me da unas salchichas de pulpo y cangrejo" escucho una doble vos miro hacia el otro lado y miro a un chico de cabellera purpura y ojos ámbar los cuales ella quedo perdida inmediatamente. Esa era el chico de ayer, ahora que hacia aquí. La chica se sintió algo nerviosa y sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecer por lo que había pasado y como él le presto su paraguas, ¿porque se sentía así por un extraño?

Nagihiko se encontraba sentado en la barra de la cafetería, tendría su primera clase en 30 min. Así que tendría tiempo de comer un poco pero no se esperaba esto. Era la misma chica de ayer, de repente volvió a sentir ese extraño sentimiento y su corazón latió rápidamente. Pero ¿Por qué?

-Lo lamento solo nos queda una orden, así que uno de ustedes tendrá que esperar 20 min. más- dijo la camarera interrumpiendo el momento y sonriendo algo nerviosa.

-entonces yo lo tomare- dijo la rubia reincorporándose de nuevo, ignorando lo que acaba de pasar y al mismo tiempo le saco la lengua al chico.

-pero que, lo siento señorita pero yo llegue primero- dijo Nagihiko con un tono de superioridad

-es su culpa por no ordenar antes, iré tarde a mi clase si me quedo esperando aquí- dijo Rima volteándolo a ver con odio y el chico sonrio. Una sensación familiar había inundado a los dos

-Yo estoy en su misma situación, así que no pienso esperar- le sonrio una vez mas a lo que la chica se ruborizo nuevamente.

-que acaso no es usted un caballero, las damas son primero- Rima lo miro desafiante

-Si lo soy, pero ahora no discutimos eso o si?- dijo Nagihiko burlándose de la rubia

-lo siento señorita pero el joven tiene razón, él había llegado primero, lo lamento- dijo la camarera volviendo a interrumpir. Rima no tenia otra opción no tenia ánimos de discutir eso ahora, pero algun dia se las iba a pagar.

después

-No puedo creer que espere veinte minutos mas, que clase de servicio es ese y aparte de esto tengo que seguir caminando a la escuela, pero que? Faltan 3 min. Por dios…me castigaran otra vez…-rima se dirigió aun mas deprisa aunque ya había llegado ahí, tendría que enfrentarse a las 86 escaleras del dolor y sufrimiento que se encontraban a la entrada de la escuela. A quien se le había ocurrido esa idea. Después de pasar por su calvario rutinario abrió la súper enorme puerta de madera. Era una escuela en verdad sorprendente, su estructura era perfecta para ser comparada con un enorme castillo, cientos de salones cada una para cada materia que impartían, un extenso jardín que contaba con miles de distintas especies de flora, un par de invernaderos que contaban con a un par de auditorios y enormes canchas de todos los deportes sin duda que era la mejor escuela del país y sin mencionar la calidad de sus maestros.

7:59 a.m. esto si que se veía mal, todos los alumnos se encontraban en sus respectivos salón, se dio cuenta que sus pisadas hacían demasiado eco gracias al tacón que llevaba, decidió quitarse sus zapatos y caminar así mientras llegaba a su salón para no hacer ruido alguno. Tenia que ser demasiado cautelosa si no quería ser sorprendida por alguno de los coordinadores , esa escuela en verdad que era estricta nadie podría estar fuera de su salón durante las horas de clases, si no, seria sancionado severamente.

-¿Qué cree que esta haciendo, Mashiro Rima-san?- se tenso un poco, había sido descubierta mas rápido de lo normal- ¿porque no me sorprende que sea usted?- suspiro resignada una de las prefectas de la academia, así es, Rima ya tenia un enorme y extenso historial con ella, una señora algo vieja de unos 57 años de edad...o 1000?…ni siquiera ella misma lo recordaba,.

-Ohayo Takaishi-sensei, como le va?- dijo Rima en un tono fingido de voz y con algo de nerviosismo, ahora se demoraría mas negociando con ella.

Mashiro-san, No funcionara esta vez y póngase inmediatamente sus zapatos por favor…me gustaría conversar con usted sobre el tema de la puntualidad y la responsabilidad…usted sabe muy bien que….-Rima estaba muy apurada, ni si quiera le estaba prestando atención a la prefecta delante de ella, miro un poco su reloj…8:05 a.m.…..se iba meter en problemas otra vez.

Nagihiko POV.

Llegue a la escuela puntualmente, decidí estudiar ingeniera , pensaba dedicarme mejor al baloncesto o al baile, pero seria mejor que tuviera una carrera como respaldo además , había conseguido una beca aquí gracias al Basquetbol y a la Danza así que de todos modos haría lo que mas me gustaba. Me presente ante mis compañeros, todo estaba marchando bien en mi opinión, era un grupo muy pequeño así que no tendría problema alguno. Me dirigí hacia un acento cualquiera, el salón era igual como todas las universidades, los asientos estaban ordenados de forma horizontal y en cada línea cabían más o menos como 5 estudiantes. Me distraje por que alguien había tocado la puerta.

Eran exactamente las 8:10, al parecer a alguien se le habían pegado las sabanas de seguro. Cunado mire para ver quien era me quede impactado, una chica rubia de pelo ondulado casi a la altura de su cintura, era esa chica de nuevo, la misma de esta mañana y de ayer. Me reí, que pequeño era el mundo. El maestro desde su lugar comenzó a reprenderla mientras que la chica aun se encontraba en al puerta.

-Lamento la demora Sensei- dijo la chica algo agitada, se veía muy linda, pero que estoy pensando?- pero estuve conversando con la prefecta y….

- No quiero oír mas señorita, quiero hablar con usted después de clases ¿le parece?-el maestro le permitió la entrada, se veía que ella estaba muy apenada, creo que en parte fue mi culpa, hubiera sido mejor que fuera yo quien se hubiera esperado, de todos modos por ser mi primer día no me sancionarían-y justo cuando pensé que hoy seria el día en que usted llegaría temprano- soltó un suspiro de derrota- ¿Cuál es su problema Mashiro-san?

¿Esperen dijo Mashiro-san? Pero acaso quiso decir, Mashiro Rima, esto no podía ser posible, acaso esa chica era Rima-chan, como no me había dado cuenta antes, aunque a decir verdad, ahora que me fijo, es casi idéntica a como era ella cuando éramos niños, no a cambiado en lo absoluto. Ella se encontraba parada justo a lado de mí. Me puse muy nervios.

¿Eres TÚ de nuevo? – me pregunto con algo de ira en sus ojos, si ella era mi Rima-chan

* * *

><p><strong>Como ven chicos...que les parecio...decidi comensar con su reencuentro primero no se por que...XD...creen que meresco reviews? hahaha.<strong>

**Muy bien eto...asi...en la tarde subo otro cap de Rimahiko stories, hehe perdonen por la espera...hehehe bueno que mas eto...muchas graxias x los reviews, ya saben eso es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo, los amo chicos. Bueno tendre la conti mas o menos como en una semana, hehehe , claro dependiendo de los reviews que me dejen hahaha ( chantaje nuevamente)...no se crean, pero encerio si espero sus Reviews hehehe...**

**Agredecimientos:**

**Barby24119 : que bueno que te gusto..y muchisimas graxias por el Review perdona por la demorar en la conti.**

**Yukistar: hehe ziii yo tampoco lo esperaba, pero pense que ya no deberian jugar al gato y al raton y que por fin dijieran lo que sienten...espero de que hays disfrutado el reencuentro**

**Melanie-Hyuga-Uzumaki : Graxias por tus Reviews...hahaha...si mi summarry no esta muy bien, espero que este si me haya quedado desente, hahaha bueno eto...subire otro capitulo del otro fic mas al rato, hehehe perdona x la demora pero bueno, ya sabes como es todo esto hehehe por cierto lo del beso ps...si lo pense pero sonaria como un cliche por eso mejor no lo agrege, espero que te guste la conti..nos vemos**

**metalic-dragon-angel : hehehe que bieno que te gusto, creo que era lo mejor que ambos se dijieran lo que sienten antes de despedirse hehehe espero que este tambien te guste. Muchas graxias x el Review**

**Ichi-Ruki-San : Graxias, ps espero que me haya quedado bien el reencuentro...hehehe...graxias por el Review**

**leah nakatomi: Graxias, perodna por la tardansa y la conti del otro en unas horas lo publico hehehe. Muchisimas Graxias por tu Review que bueno que te gustan mis historias. Arigato! ^^**

**Amigos pe despido por ahora, nos leemos mas tarde Ok..Si les gusto dejen Review por favor! ONEGAI! Kuidense los kiero!**

****REVIEWS? **REVIEWS? **REVIEWS? **REVIEWS? **REVIEWS? **REVIEWS? **REVIEWS? **REVIEWS?** **REVIEWS?** **REVIEWS?** **REVIEWS?** **REVIEWS?******************


	3. Cap2 El extraño chico nuevo

Y nuestros caminos se volvieron a encontrar

**Hola hola, e vuelto con otro capitulo mas...si ya se que es muy tarde...lo lamentO muchooooo...hehehe muchas gracias por leerlo** **y por sus reviews sobre todo no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Espero que les guste este capitulo, le puse todo mi corazon.**

**Shugo chara no me pertenece...por que Dios? por que?.**

**Disfrutenlooooo!**

* * *

><p><strong>El extraño chico nuevo. Rima, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver<strong>

Rima POV

Al entrar al salón, después de un regaño mas de mi profesor, me di cuenta que alguien mas ocupaba mi lugar, era ese chico extraño cabeza purpura de esta mañana. ¿Qué clase de broma era esta? Me dirigí hacia mi asiento molesta, estaba lista para quitarlo a patadas de mi lugar y de paso decirle un par de verdades, por su culpa todo mi sufrimiento de esta mañana.

-¿Eres TÚ de nuevo?- le pregunte molesta, el muy BAKA, no contesto nada, parecía en otro planeta, solo me miraba fijamente, esos ojos ámbar…ya los había visto antes-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- hubo otro silencio, mis demás compañeros miraban atentos hacia mi-¿Qué no piensas contestar?

-Él es un nuevo estudiante Mashiro-san- una chica había respondido. Se llamaba Minako Sendo, una chica de pelo castaño y largo atado en una media cola, con un listón rosa en su cabeza, unos cuantos centímetros mas alta que yo, una delgada figura y ojos grises, ella se había convertido en una amiga muy cercana para mí desde que entre a la universidad, con ella paso la mayor parte del día ya que casi es imposible que vea a Amu durante el horario escolar, es muy agradable pasar tiempo con ella, me recuerda un poco a Yaya, ya que ella es igual de energética e infantil. Mi lugar siempre había sido a su lado, pero ahora él estaba ahí. Ella me miro con una sonrisa.

-¿Nuevo estudiante?- no lo podía creer, ¿Qué castigo debía pagar ahora?, yo no podría soportar tal martirio. Pero ¿Porque el universo siempre tiene que jugar conmigo?

-¿Algún problema Mashiro-san? ¿Quiere discutirlo en la oficina del director jovencita?-Me miro el profesor algo molesto, pero que esperaba que hiciera cuando alguien mas ocupaba mi lugar, ¿sentarme arriba de el?, ahora también seria de nuevo castigada por su culpa. Mire de nuevo hacia ese sujeto que en menos de un día ya me había sacado de mis casillas, de repente como si una fuerza milagrosa lo trajera a la realidad me sonrio, una extraña sensación combinada con melancolía atravesó mi mente.

-¿Enserio tu estudiaras aquí BAKA?-el me volvió a sonreír, ¿que eso es lo único que sabe hacer?

-¿Podría dejarme de llamar así?-no se oía tono de molestia en su voz, incluso se le oía reír.

-Oh si…creo que me perdí su presentación…pero sabe una cosa…no me interesa como se llame, ahora por favor, ¿podría quitarse de mi lugar?- él se miraba algo sorprendido a lo ultimo que dije. Pero ¿Por qué tendría que saber o me interesaría conocer su nombre?

-Creo que los dos podríamos caber perfectamente aquí, Ri…ma…-chan- pero que se creía este, como se atrevía a llamarme así. Yo jamás me sentaría junto a este sujeto, suficiente era con tenerlo en mi misma clase. Me miro desafiante, al parecer no se veía con intención de ceder.

-Estoy artoooooo! Ustedes dos, los espero al final de la clase, ahora hágame el favor de sentarse Mashiro-san, o tendré que sancionarla por hacer perder el tiempo de mi clase- Me grito demasiado furioso, ya tenia suficientes problemas por el día de hoy, mejor me hubiera quedado en casa. No tenia de otra, me tuve que sentar con ese odioso chico. El chico volvió a reír, que raro sujeto.

No podía concentrarme, ya que casi toda la clase sentía la mirada de ese chico y cuando lo volteaba a ver, el ni siquiera disimulaba e igualmente me sonreía, sentí una especie de familiaridad de nuevo esa sonrisa me ponía algo nerviosa y hace que mi corazón se acelere ¿Por qué un extraño me hacia sentir tales cosas? Solo una persona me podía poner de esa manera…pero no vale la pena pensar de nuevo en el. Una bolita de papel interrumpió el mar de pensamientos en mi cabeza, miera desde donde se dirigía y era de Minako.

*******Bolita de papel*******

Neee Rima-chan, no crees que tienes un admirador?…mira el chico nuevo se ve muy interesado en ti.

******Fin*******

Voltee a ver muy molesta a Minako y ella comenzó a reír silenciosamente. Le devolví la bolita de papel, que justo le golpeo en la cara

********Bolita de Papel********

No me interesa, de seguro es un lunático más, no deberías de estar trabajando en vez de mandarme bolitas de papel durante la clase?

*********Fin*********

Minako no tardo en responderme y aun algo molesta por golpearla.

********Bolita de papel*******

Pero si yo ya eh terminado desde hace como media hora, la que debería de estar trabajando eres tu o crees que no me eh dado cuenta de que tu también miras al nuevo. Bueno te dejo en paz…por ahora….pero tendremos que conversar muy seriamente durante el descanso.

*********Fin**********

No niego que me sonroje ante tal comentario, debía seguir trabajando y dejar de pensar en ese BAKA. Faltaban 15 min para el descanso y aun me faltaba más de la mitad del trabajo. Olvidaba que Minako siempre era de las primeras en la clase a pesar de ser muy holgazana e extraño hippie con cabeza purpura…cabeza purpura?...solo conozco a un chico con cabeza purpura. No pude evitar sentirme triste al pensar en eso.

Al final de la clase, por suerte alcance a terminar mi trabajo y ya estaba lista para salir y despejar un poco mi mente, aun me sentía algo triste sobretodo por recordar asuntos del pasado…pero en eso el profe me detuvo.

-Mashiro-san ¿Qué no recuerda que quería hablar con usted? Venga aquí por favor- ya con él se encontraba ese tonto el cual se reía muy divertido seguramente por que seria sermoneada por el profesor. Me dirigí hacia su escritorio nuevamente.

-Si dígame profesor- le dije con desinterés Minako me esperaba afuera del salón impaciente y me hacia señas para que me apresurara

-Bueno antes que nada, quiero decirle Mashiro-san, que no permitiré un retraso mas, así que espero que mañana llegue puntual a su clase o si no…se llevara un reporte directo a su expediente académico y mas aparte afectara gradualmente su calificación en mi materia- se me olvidaba que el tipo era también mi tutor y asesor académico…GRANDIOSO…pensé con ironía.

-Eso es todo?- al parecer fui algo altanera en lo ultimo, pero es que ya me había cansado de ser regañada todo el día por lo mismo.

-Por su puesto que no, para lo que mande llamar a ustedes dos señorita Mashiro y joven Fu…Fu…Fukawa….no eso no era….Fukushima…no tampoco…lo siento joven eh olvidado su nombre- no puede ser otra perdida de tiempo en averiguar el nombre de ese tipo.

-No importa profesor- esbozo como por decima vez esa tonta sonrisa, por que tenia que tener esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me recordaba tanto a….

-Bien Como sea, me eh percatado que al parecer ustedes de inmediato simpatizaron verdad? Eso es perfecto por que tengo una misión para usted Mashiro, tendrá que ser la guía del joven por todo el día, se encargara de mostrarle la institución, mencionarle algunas reglas y todo eso- ¿QUEEEE? Que hice mal Dios, ¿Por qué a mi? estaba apunto de negarme cuando…- si se niega tendremos que charlar detenidamente sobre su permanencia en esta universidad y nos queremos evitar eso verdad?- Me esta chantajeando? Y mis derechos de estudiante? Que eso era no era indebido? Me rendí no tenia oportunidad contra el.

-Claro que no-suspire-lo hare con mucho gusto profesor- me dirigí hacia la salida y le eche un último vistazo al profesor y al tipo ese, que por alguna extraña razón sonreía más ampliamente que tipo tan mas extraño.

Estaba en alguna parte de la institución charlando con Minako mientras almorzábamos. Mire hacia el cielo parecía que pronto comenzaría a llover nuevamente.

-Y bien?. Pregunto acercándose más a mí

-Y bien que?- me hice la desentendida claramente que ya sabia de que hablaba.

-Nada, solo quería saber a que sabia tu almuerzo…OBVIO que te hablo del chico nuevo Rima- me miro algo molesta, Minako siempre a sido muy curiosa y sobretodo cuando es sobre estos asuntos, aun recuerdo cuando pego carteles por toda la escuela para conseguirme una cita para el baile de invierno . Aparte de eso casi nunca usa un honorifico al decir mi nombre, creo que le eh dado bastante confianza y a decir verdad tampoco yo lo utilizo hacia ella.

-No hay nada que decir- le dije sin mucha importancia.

-Como de que no, no se te hace muy lindo en la forma que te ve a pesar de conocerse en tan solo un día, me parece que fue amor a primera vista…dime no te parce atractivo…por que yo si saldría con el…pero desgraciadamente no es mi tipo…como te sientes respecto a el…deberías darle una oportunidad- era justo por eso que no quería hablar con ella sobre esto, me interroga como si fuera una nota para algún programa de chismes de esos que salen en la tarde, además yo no puedo salir con ninguna otra persona, ya que a pesar de todo yo sigo muy enamorada de ÉL y aun sigo esperando volverlo a ver.

-VASTA YA MINAKO! Entiende no me interesa nada sobre ese chico, ni si quiera conozco su nombre y porque demonios me interesaría una persona arrogante, molesta, tonta y desconsiderada como él- estaba muy exaltada y había gritado demasiado fuerte que los estudiantes que se encontraban cerca me miraban algo espantados y se alejaban, mientras que Minako hacia algunas señas con las manos para que volteara.

Rima-chaaaan!- corría muy contento hacia nosotras, como un niño pequeño- al fin te encontré-llego muy agitado hacia nosotras y se apoyó con sus rodias y empezó a tomar aire.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? Y no me vuelvas a llamar por mi nombre ¿entendiste?, solo eres un extraño-le dije pareciendo molesta para ocultar lo nerviosa que también me encontraba, y al parecer el chico no se inmuto para nada.

-Tal vez pueda cambiar eso si te digo quien soy- dijo con toda seguridad en sus palabras, su voz…su voz se me hacia muy suave y serena como la de él- yo soy Na…-

-Oye chico nuevo, al parecer tú este interesado en Rima verdad?- lo interrumpió Minako, de todas formas no me interesa como se llame ¿pero como se atreve a preguntar eso? esa chica puede ser algo impertinente en ocasiones- pero sabes una cosa- se acercó un poco mas a el- es algo temperamental y difícil, seguramente serás lastimado físicamente un par de veces- claro que oí eso- además si piensas invitarla a salir tendrás que hablar primero con Hinamori y conmigo, ya que nosotras somos encargadas de cuidarla- ¿desde cuando?, que buen trabajo han hecho las felicito chicas, nótese mi ironía en este momento- por cierto me llamo Minako Sanjo, pero puedes llamarme solo Minako o Mina como gustes- ni siquiera yo le digo así y eso que ya llevamos mucho tiempo en ser amigas.

-Mucho gusto Minako, mi nombre es…-

-Por cierto aun no me has contestado a mi pregunta ¿estas interesado en Rima verdad?- lo volvió a interrumpir y al chico le salió una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza …hay Minako enserio a veces me dan ganas de coserte la boca.

-Ya deja eso Minako- le grite nuevamente, volta a mirarlo y él se encontraba algo ruborizado se veía tan lindo…esperen yo pensé eso- Bu…bu …bueno como sea, a que has venido hasta aquí si se puede saber- trate una vez mas de no parecer tan nerviosa y lo mire fríamente de nuevo.

-Yo…yo…yo solo pensé que…bueno…como se supone que tendrías que acompañarme todo el día….y como aun no conozco a nadie…podríamos almorzar juntos- no lo podía creer enserio que le pasa a este tipo su sonrojo se evidenciaba mas y se rascaba la cabeza.

-Y que te hace pensar que yo almorzaría contigo…que tu largo cabello no deja funcionar bien a tu cerebro o que?- le dije sin el mas pequeño remordimiento y el chico sonrio mas.

-Oye Rima, no seas tan cruel con Fu…Fu…Fukishima….no….con Fukawa….no tampoco…Fujioka…Fuji…- Hay Minako a pesar que eres muy inteligente hay todavía unas cosas que debes mejorar…esperen se llama Fuji..-

-Hehehe- el chico rio nerviosamente- soy Fujisa…

-Bala-Balance!- Gritaron unos chicos del club de teatro. Volteamos todos a verlos . Aun me molestaba que hicieran eso, si aun estuviera a Kusu conmigo les daría una lección, todo lo hacían mal.

-Al parecer aun te gusta la comedia no?- me pregunto con una sonrisa ¿a que se refiere con aun?- mira Rima-chan una cara graciosa- estiro sus cachetes como Kusu solía hacerlo me quede impresionada, sufrí algún tipo de deja vu, sin lugar a dudas este tipo se parece a él. Recuerdo que una vez el intentaba hacerme reír de esa forma. Enserio se ambos se parecen demasiado. Debo de admitir que el si fue gracioso y empecé a reír a carcajadas.

-Vaya al parecer, tanto entrenamiento dio frutos, me alegra- dijo satisfactoriamente y volvió a reírse conmigo, aunque no entendí lo que quiso decir con eso

-Ven ustedes dos de inmediato hicieron química entre ustedes, creo que es mejor que los deje solos, además es verdad Rima te comprometiste a ser su guía en todo el día, que envidia me dan faltaran a las demás clases. Bueno no importa les pasare los apuntes con mucho gusto, chicos aprovechen su tiempo a solas por favor.-Nos guiño un ojo y salió volando hacia el salón, juro que la matare cuando termine con esto.

-Y bien ¿por donde comenzamos Rima-chan?- me miro muy emocionado

Suspire con resignación- Donde sea…y por cierto….ya te dije que no me llames así- las nueves cada vez mas se comenzaban a juntar.

Le enseñe toda la escuela los jardines, los laboratorios, los lugares de juego, los salones, los talleres, el museo, el invernadero, la cafetería, el teatro, los lugares significativos para la institución. Básicamente todo esto nos llevo como dos horas y media. Algo que me llamo demasiado la atención fue cuando fuimos al salón de danza tradicional japonesa, el miraba como si fuera la máxima actividad del universo, examinaba lentamente los movimientos de los demás, hasta parecía que quería bailar como ellos.¿ Por qué hasta en eso tenia que ser igual a el?….estúpido Fujisaki Nagihiko…en verdad que hiciste mucho daño dentro de mi mente. ¿Por qué justo en este momento todo me recuerda a ti?

Solo nos quedaba un lugar por ver…eran las chanchas aquí se practicaban casi todos los deportes nos tardaríamos como una hora en checar todo eso, la buena noticia es que después de eso ya debería de dirigirme al departamento y no volvería a ver lo hasta mañana.

Nos dirigimos a la cancha de Baloncesto había unos chicos jugando ahí, aun que no se nada sobre este deporte, sabia que no jugaban nada bien y mi acompañante igual.

-¿Qué no pueden tomárselo mas enserio por favor? Es basquetbol no un simple juego, juegan como niños de primaria- no puede ser el baka este les grito eso y toda la multitud de chicos lo miraron molestos, pero mas serio se veía el, por que se molestaba tanto por esto.

-¿Crees que lo puedes hacerlo mejor niño bonito?-le lanzaron el balón-juguemos entonces, espero que no te rompas una uña- todos se rieron de inmediato el baka se quito la sudadera que llevaba puesta, sus perfectos músculos se marcaban notoriamente y no pude evitar sonrojarme por tal acción. Contrólate Mashiro por Dios. Me reprendí a mi misma.

No podía creer este chico era bastante bueno ,los burla a todos con una facilidad increíble como consigue hacer eso? Y ni siquiera parece que se esté esforzando. Enserio estoy muy impresionada él se ve bastante feliz de estar jugando, el a diferencia de los demás esta disfrutando mucho el juego, pareciera como si estuviera danzando o algo así, ya que los movimientos los hace con mucha gracia y fluidez…se ve bastante lindo parece como un niño pequeño.

Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro acompañada después de un dolor de cabeza. Tal vez eh estado algo estresada el día de hoy, todo lo que me ah pasado en este día…o bueno desde que conocí a ese chico extraño…todos mis problemas y el extraño recuerdo del estúpido cross-dresser.

Siempre trato de no pensar en él… ¿Por qué?... Simple él es un mentiroso, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo…pero… por esa misma razón lo odio…lo odio por que lo amo….el….me había prometido que volvería y no lo hiso…nunca le importe…me dejo sola. Sentía algo recorrer por mis mejillas, siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando pensaba en él. Aun lo sigo esperando, aun no se por qué…tal vez algún día vuelva….citas? No nunca eh salido con alguien más, todos los había rechazado por que mi corazón pertenecía a alguien más…a un tonto.

Aun recuerdo ese día, hace unos cuantos años, estaba muy emocionada la única carta que había recibido de su parte…puso una fecha…el volvería…o eso dijo el, me sentía tan dichosa. Pero claro que no volvió, me quede esperando día, tras día, no recibí ninguna carta mas de parte de él. ¿Yo? Bueno nunca envié una carta, aun seguía siendo la misma de siempre, esas tonterías no me interesan mucho que digamos.

Trataba siempre de reprimir su recuerdo…su cabello largo y purpura, sus ojos ámbar, su sonrisa, su voz…todo lo que me recordaba a él lo eliminaba de inmediato y caía en negación, actuaba como si nunca hubiera existido en mi vida y eso mismo eh tratado de hacer todo el día. Pero con este chico, es como si el estuviera conmigo…no…no puede ser….no….no es que no me haya dado cuenta de su parecido desde que lo conocí….pero no quiero verlo…no han escuchado el dicho no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

-Rima-chan, perdona por la espera, pero tenia que darle una lección a estos sujetos sobre la importancia del basquetbol, creo que me emocione un poco- se rasco la cabeza, estaba justo enfrente de mi, le había ganada a todos esos tipos que ahora se sentían heridos y derrotados y se encontraban con una aura negra llorando- como agradecimiento puedo invitarte un helado?

Asentí con la cabeza y me arrastro hacia un puesto de helados que también se encontraba dentro de la universidad. Estaba apunto de pedir cuando el interrumpió.

-Me da un helado de vainilla y uno de chocolate por favor- pidió amablemente al vendedor, tomo los helados y se volteo hacia mí-la vainilla es tu favorita ¿verdad?- extendió hacia mi el helado.

Un efecto de luz ilumino al chico de tras de él, el sol lo hacia brillar demasiado…la imagen de Nagihiko se vino a mi mente y me volvió a doler la cabeza. Ahora ese chico se parecía un tanto demasiado a él. Empese a llorar de nuevo. Ya era demasiada coincidencia. Escape rápidamente de él y corrí lo mas rápido que puede. Debo de agregar que sigo sin ser buena en los deportes por lo que termine algo agotada, la escuela en verdad era enorme. El cielo ya estaba totalmente nublado ya no tardaría mucho.

No sirvió de nada, el de igual manera era muy rápido y logro alcanzarme.

-¿Qué te pasa Rima-chan- me tomo de la mano y yo seguía llorando.

-Ya te dije que no me llamaras así- aleje su mano de golpe, una vez mas otra sensación de deja vu.

-Rima-chan? Acaso hice algo malo, tienes algún problema conmigo- me miro él también se veía algo triste y preocupado.

-Que no entiendes que tú eres el problema- lo voltee a ver aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿por qué?- me volvio a tomar del brazo y me acerco lentamente a él.

-Porque eres igual a….olvídalo- desvié la mirada y trate de zafarme de él.

-¿A quien Rima-chan?- seguía jalando hacia mi, pero no se sentía brusquedad.

-DIJE QUE LO OLVIDARAS!-grite llorando, la distancia poco a poco se hacia mínima.

-¿Tal vez, será que yo te recuerdo a una persona? ¿Tanto es nuestro parecido Ri...ma-chan?- esto ultimo lo dijo susurrándome en mi oído, esa voz por fin reconocía esa voz…lo mire a los ojos y vi un brillo en ellos…esos hermosos ojos ámbar como pude ignorarlos…por fin lo sabia…aun mas lagrimas corrieron por mi rostro cada vez mas rápido y eran mas dolorosas.

-¿Tu quien eres?- lo dije en un susurro y me acurruque en su pecho. Pero el levanto mi rostro para verme fijamente limpio mis lagrimas con su manga. Pero que importaba la lluvia ya estaba cayendo sobre nosotros.

Yo soy...- se detuvo un instante, miro hacia todos lados, tal vez para asegurarse que nadie mas lo interrumpiera, esto lo encontré algo gracioso a pesar de la situación-…Fujisaki Nagihiko…un gusto en volver a verte Rima-chan- estaba muy sorprendida mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi boca se abrio de golpe,su mirada reflejaba calidez una que no había sentido desde hace muchos años y me volvió a sonreír por enésima vez en el día.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aqui termina por el dia de hoy, un poco largo pero es que me emocione y creo que le puse muchos rodeos al descubrimento de la identidad de Nagi...igualmente deseo que les haya gustado. Me alegra eso...saben...tambien quisiera que me dieran su opinion acerca de este fic...ya que como les digo solamente es el comienzo y quiero seguir avanzando con todos ustedes. No dejen de leer porfis<strong>

**Espero con Ansias sus reviews por fis.**

**Una cosa mas que les parecio Mina-chan yo en verdad amo a esta chica, ya que ella esparte importante de esta historia y ayudara mucho a esta parejita...o ya creyeron que solo por que se encontraron viviran felices para siempre...no...no..no...soy mala wuajajaja.**

**Agradesimientos a Reviews Anonimos:**

**Yukistar- hehe que bueno que te gusto, bueno ya te imaginaras la exprecion de Rima-chan pobresita hehehe, espero que tambiente guste este cap.**

**Ichi-Ruki-San- que bueno que te gusto, no dejes de leer la historia Onegai gracias por tus Reviews.**

**Bueno nos veremos mas tarde hehehehe dejen muchos Reviews onegaiii!. No se olviden de mis demas fic´s hehehe...Rimahiko Forever!**

****


	4. Cap3: Como en los viejos tiempos

**Y nuestros caminos de volvieron a encontrar**

**Que hay de nuevo amigos, hoy les traigo despues de unos meses supendido un nuevo capitulo de este fic.**

**Recuerden Shugo chara no me pertence ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Como en los viejos tiempos<strong>

-¿Tu quien eres?- lo dije en un susurro y me acurruque en su pecho. Pero el levanto mi rostro para verme fijamente limpio mis lagrimas con su manga. Pero que importaba la lluvia ya estaba cayendo sobre nosotros.

-Yo soy...- se detuvo un instante, miro hacia todos lados, tal vez para asegurarse que nadie mas lo interrumpiera, esto lo encontré algo gracioso a pesar de la situación-…Fujisaki Nagihiko…un gusto en volver a verte Rima-chan- estaba muy sorprendida mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi boca se abrió de golpe, su mirada reflejaba calidez una que no había sentido desde hace muchos años y me volvió a sonreír por enésima vez en el día.

-Na…Nagihiko-nos acercábamos cada vez mas, sentía su cálido aliento, su olor a flores de cerezo y a hojas de te, tantos años que había pasado lejos de él, en verdad lo extrañaba mucho.

-Mashiro san, Fujisaki-kun-un chico de nuestra clase llego para interrumpir el momento, debo decir que nos encontramos en una posición algo comprometedora y la reacción extrañada del chico nos se hiso separar, y se puso algo nervioso- este…disculpen si los interrumpí…pero…los necesitan a los dos…este...la dirección quiere verte Fujisaki aun tienes que arreglar un papeleo pendiente y Mashiro la prefecta Takaishi-sensei quiere verla.

-Vaya, me tengo que ir Rima-chan -me dio un cálido beso en la frente, lo cual me hiso sonrojarme de sobremanera y salió deprisa hacia la dirección. Aun me quede inmóvil viendo como se alejaba.

-¿Mashiro-san? Aun te necesita la prefecta-dijo el chico a un nervioso y temeroso por la mirada amenazante que le di de "si-le-dices-a-alguien-lo-que-viste-te-juro-que-te-hare-añicos-miembro-por-miembro" en eso salió corriendo muy aterrado…es listo el chico.

Me dirigí con la prefecta, me demore un poco hablando con ella a mi parecer no era nada serio, salvo que me volvió a decir que seria mi ultimo retardo por que sino seria reportada y Bla bla bla, ahora recuerdo que eso mismo me había dicho el profesor, ¿pero que rayos quieren que haga? ¿Que me venga volando o que? Bueno para ser sincera si me preocupa un poco, tal vez y mañana tratare, solo tratare de llegar puntual.

Ahora que lo pienso no he visto a Nagihiko al salir, bueno tal vez y se fue a casa, no es que tuviera que esperarme ni nada de eso, pero aun así sentí una extraña sensación, no tuve oportunidad de despedirme de él. Ya me encontraba a la salida de la universidad, tendría solo que bajar las 86 escaleras de la tortura de nuevo, me sentía bastante cansada ya que tuve que caminar con Nagi por todo el campus no sabría si podría llegar a casa en estas condiciones.

Por fin había bajado las escaleras y me dispuse a caminar a casa cuando escuche un claxon detrás de mi, voltee para ver quien era y no era otro que Nagihiko Fujisaki conduciendo su propia moto, no era la gran cosa solo una Honda Azul, se veía bastante lindo en ella, pero a decir verdad nunca me hubiera imaginado que él se subiera a una de esas.

-¿Te llevo Rima-chan? te vez un poco cansada-me sonrio nuevamente y me guiño el ojo, yo hice caso omiso y seguí caminando- esta apunto de llover nuevamente, no me gustaría que te enfermaras-Ignorándolo seguí caminando aun mas rápido pero el me seguía en su moto, sentí como nuevamente algunas gotas de lluvia caía sobre mi cara-aunque si enfermaras podría cuidarte hasta que mejores, eso me parece bien- se rio un poco y puso cara de tonto, a lo que volví a sonrojarme y me detuve, me dirigí lentamente hacia él.

-Debes estar bromeando si crees que me subiré en eso- me miro con una cara de suficiencia, mientras yo lo retaba con la mirada

-¿Estas segura Rima-chan?-dijo señalando el cielo mientras se oía un relámpago

-Segura-dije decidida y cruzándome de brazos mientras que las gotas de lluvia caían con más intensidad

-¿Segura?-aun sin despegar la mirada de mi se reía por debajo mientras que otro relámpago volvía a iluminar el cielo lo cual me aterro un poco, suspire en derrota.

-Muy bien tú ganas-

Adelante mi Lady-me dijo, me reí solo un poco de tal acción y me alegra que no haya cambiado en nada- me alegra que la primera chica que suba aquí seas tu-yo me sonroje y tome el casco extra de Nagihiko, me senté detrás de él, en realidad no sabia como hacerlo, me acomode como pude pero no sabia si estaba bien- Rima-chan, será muy peligroso si estas de esa manera, es mejor si te apoyas en mi…-yo lo mire un poco mas, no estaba muy segura de eso-tranquila, no te morderé…aun-le di un fuerte golpe-Ok me lo merecía…-rodee a Nagihiko con mis pequeños brazos, note que el en verdad había crecido bastante sobre todo de su cuerpo, pose mi cabeza en su espalda, oí a Nagihiko gemir un poco al parecer lo tome por sorpresa y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en mi rostro. Después de esto arranco

Era un silencio algo incomodo ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle ahora? Estaba muy confundida, hace algunas horas aun seguía molesta con el por todo lo que había pasado, no sabia como sentirme en este momento…a decir verdad ¿Por qué tenia que volver en este momento? No tenia que haberlo hecho y me molesta mas aun que actué como si solo nos hubiéramos dejado de ver un par de días… ¿Habrá olvidado lo que paso el ultimo día que nos vimos?

-Y bien ¿te gusta Rima-chan?-su comentario me saco de mi trance y lo mire confundida, el volvió a sonreír- me refiero a la moto Rima-chan hahahaha-

-Ah, bueno, si supongo…al parecer ahora te gusta la velocidad-le dije solo era para quitar ese extraño ambiente que se estaba formando.

-Solo un poco, veras no había mucho que hacer en América, así que era lo único que me quedaba-dirigió su vista de nuevo hacia delante, se veía bastante serio y maduro-sabes los extrañe mucho, a todos mis amigos, no era lo mismo sin ustedes-entonces ¿solo piensa en mi como una amiga? Me sentí muy triste ante el comentario, me limite a contestar- Y bien Rima-chan, que ha sido de tu vida, oí que vives ahora con Amu-

-Ehmm…si…así es, fue como una condición para poder vivir sola, de todos modos antes de eso ya habíamos planeado eso mismo, ella siempre ah estado cuidando de mi –dije bajando la cabeza, Amu es como la hermana que nunca tuve y siempre me dio ánimos después de que él se fue.

-Me alegro de que no estuvieras sola en todo este tiempo-se detuvo un momento- y que hay de los demás, al parecer todos se encuentran muy bien.

-Si todos de alguna forma están cumpliendo sus seños-dije un poco apagada, bueno según lo que escuche a todos le iba perfectamente, Yaya había madurado un poco y estaba estudiando para ser profesora, al parecer tenia muchas ganas de pasar tiempo con los niños, Kairi se había graduado de la universidad por sus altas notas y ahora es un famoso medico. Tadase bueno supongo que el estudio astronomía o algo así.

-Si o como el famoso jugador de futbol Souma Kukai, la Idol Hoshina Utau o el violinista Tsukiyomi Ikuto, me alegro mucho por ellos, pero y tu Rima-chan yo ya te hacia trabajando en un show de comedia o algo así-

-Aun estoy trabajando en eso, solo estudio esto como respaldo, al igual que tu ¿o me equivoco?-es verdad, aun se ve muy interesado en el baile y el basquetbol

-Así es Rima-chan, no te preocupes sé que pronto tu sueño se cumplirá, te conozco muy bien y sé que pronto oiremos de la mejor comediante de Japón-yo sonreí, después de eso todo el camino fue muy silencioso pero ya no era tan pesado.

Se detuvo en frente de mi apartamento y me ayudo a bajar, nos quedamos aun sin decir nada por unos cuantos minutos más, parecía como si no nos quisiéramos separar el uno del otro, aun había muchas cosas que tenía que decirle, pero por una extraña razón no podía hacerlo.

-¿No pasaras a ver a Amu?-le pregunte, supongo que después de tanto tiempo el quisiera ver a su mejor amiga.

-Tal vez después, tengo aun que desempacar y todo eso además tengo que ponerme al corriente con las clases-tomo su casco y se lo volvió a colocar-nos veremos mañana verdad

-Por desgracia-le dije en tono de broma y el sonrio y se subió a su moto yo me dirigía hacia a la puerta pero algo hiso detenerme, mire sobre el hombro a Nagi que estaba apunto de irse, corrí hacia él y lo habrase, el me devolvió el abrazo- Bienvenido a casa Na-gi-hi-ko-

-Gracias Rima-chan-nos despedimos y él se fue rápidamente en su moto, cuando entre al departamento, vi a Amu observando desde la ventana y se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa burlona.

-No sabia que tenias novio Rima, estoy impresionada-yo la mire con frialdad y la ignore-no te preocupes Minako me ha contado todo.

La mire sorprendida-¿Qué es lo que te dijo exactamente?- esa Minako.

-Hahahaha así que es verdad, bueno me dijo que un chico nuevo entro a su clase y que de inmediato había quedado flechado por ti…-aguanto un risita- y que tu no le eras del todo indiferente.

-No es gran cosa-le dije, tal vez se lleve una gran impresión cuando sepa que ese chico es Nagihiko y que él ha vuelto

-Y bien ¿a lo menos me dirás como se llama?-dijo siguiéndome ya que me dirigía a mi habitación a descansar.

-Aun no, es un secreto-le guiñe el ojo y cerré la puerta.

Fue un día con demasiadas emociones para mi, aun no puedo creer que él regresara no se muy bien que pensar al respecto y también que pensara Nagihiko, me sorprende un poco que no haya mencionado lo que paso hace años, tal vez y nunca fue cierto lo que me dijo aquella vez, ¿será que tal vez solo quería jugar conmigo en ese momento para averiguar que sentimientos tenia hacia él y burlarse de ellos? No me sorprendería nada de eso, ya que hablamos de Nagihiko Fujisaki, el chico que mantuvo a todos engañados al ocultar la verdad sobre Nadeshiko es un verdadero mentiroso, pero encaso de que sea verdad lo que estoy pensando, no permitiré que trate de burlarse de mi nuevamente…por mas que yo aun lo siga amando…pero nadie jugara con Rima Mashiro.

Nagi POV

Me alegra que Rima-chan no cambiara para nada, aun sigue siendo igual de linda que antes. Ahora tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido, aunque sé que no será nada fácil ya que también sigue siendo igual de necia que antes e igual de desconfiada, pero con el tiempo sé que todo cambiara solo espero que sus sentimientos por mi no se perdieran.

Al llegar a mi departamento tuve que darme un buen baño, la lluvia si que fue demasiado intensa toda mi ropa termino muy mojada, que suerte que lleve a Rima justo a tiempo o bueno antes de que comenzara a llover mucho más. Después de bañarme decidí cenar un poco no tenia muchos ánimos de hacerme algo en especial así que prepare un poco de sopa instantánea, no se por qué pero en verdad me sentía tan en paz de estar aquí en Japon.

No es que me quejara de mi estancia en América, en realidad se me hacia un continente verdaderamente agradable, tenían diferentes costumbres así que me costó un tiempo en adaptarme y el clima en algunas partes era demasiado caluroso pero a la ves muy adecuado, y digo en algunas partes por que me di el lujo de ir a casi todos los países incluso hasta Sudamérica, aprendí tantas cosas, incluso también pude notar las distintas danzas que aun no conocía y tuve la oportunidad de aprender un poco de algunas.

Tenia mucho por desempacar, obviamente era porque tenía pensado quedarme aquí por un largo, largo tiempo, algunas cajas tenían diferentes recuerdos de mis viajes artesanías y diversos objetos, en otros contenían los múltiples trofeos que había ganado, académicos, deportivos y por supuesto de danza, fotos de algunos amigos que hice, de mi familia y de momentos importantes, mi apartamento no estaba para nada mal así que tenia el suficiente espacio para poner todos los cachivaches que había traído.

De repente el sonido del timbre me saco de mis pensamientos, ¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? Se supone que nadie sabe aun mi dirección aun.

-¿Que hay de nuevo Fujisaki-kun?-delante de mi se encontraba un joven moreno de ojos verdes y cabello castaño-rojizo al cual inmediatamente reconocí.

-¿Qué hay Souma-kun?-dije con una sonrisa e invitándolo a pasar- ¿Como diste con mi dirección?

-No hay nada que los agentes de Utau no puedan hacer, en cuanto me colgaste de inmediato le pedí a ella que investigara la dirección de tu nuevo apartamento y a los 5 minutos me la dio-se sentó en el sofá mientras le servía algo de beber a decir verdad él tampoco había cambiado en nada-quise venir mas temprano pero supuse que hoy irías a la universidad así que quise esperar a que salieras-

-Entonces también averiguaste en que universidad estudiaría ¿verdad?- tome asiento delante de él, pareciera como si nunca me hubiera ido seguíamos platicando como los buenos amigos que éramos

-Por supuesto, no sabes la gran sorpresa que nos dimos al saber que estudiarías con Mashiro-san-

-No tanta como la impresión que me di al saber que era ella-

-Me imagino, incluso Utau quería ir a primera hora para poder grabar las expresiones de ambos cuando se encontraran-

-¿Así que van a empezar a divertirse con nosotros de nuevo verdad?-cuando éramos chicos esos dos no paraban de molestarnos o de lanzarnos indirectas a ambos y siempre les parecía divertido ver como nos peleábamos

-No nos culpes, ahora que nuestros protagonistas favoritos se han encontrado esto será muy entretenido, bueno para nosotros- no me suena nada bien esto

-Souma-kun esto no es un programa de televisión, ni un anime ni mucho menos un mal fanfic barato- le espete molesto, Kukai suspiro en derrota, pero sé que aun no se a dado por vencido espero que tampoco se les ocurra grabarnos como lo hacían antes

-Bueno, bueno no te molestes, también vine para ponerle fecha a la fiesta-dijo mas animado y tomando un gran trago de vino

-¿De que fiesta me hablas?-pregunte intrigado, hasta el momento yo no tenia planeado hacer ninguna fiesta, Kukai me miro con cara de "no-es-obvio"

-La fiesta de bienvenida que te daremos, por supuesto la daremos aquí- dijo levantándose del sofá y echándole un vistazo al apartamento

-No haremos nada, además a quien se supone que invitaríamos- lo seguí, no quería que hiciera algún destrozo aquí, ya que estaba moviendo las cosas que ya estaban desempacadas.

-Vendrán Hinamori-san, Hotori-kun, Sanjo-kun, Yaya, Ikuto, obviamente Mashiro-san, Utau y yo, solo los antiguos guardianes y ya todos se pusieron muy felices al saber que estabas devuelta y que darías una fiesta

-Les dijiste a todos que ya estaba aquí y además los invitaste a una fiesta de la cual yo no tenia ni idea- le reclame, el solo se limito a asentir.

-Tranquilo no les dije a todos, pensé que tu querrías ver a Hinamori-san en persona ¿Acaso no has ido a verla, vive en el mismo apartamento que Mashiro-san?

-Si lo sé, acompañe a Rima al departamento, tenia pensado pasar en la mañana a saludarla y de paso ir junto con Rima a clases-

-Así que no pierdes el tiempo, bien hecho Fujisaki-kun-

-No es lo que piensas, a decir verdad Rima me trato tan fríamente como siempre, tal ves y hasta olvido aquella declaración que le hice- mire cabizbajo, si así fueran las cosas entonces todo estaría aun mas complicado, Kukai noto esto y me miro muy seriamente

-Fujisaki, cuando te fuiste todos nos sentimos muy tristes por eso y al parecer Mashiro-san fue la más afectada, aunque nunca lo demostró abiertamente y trataba de ni siquiera mencionar tu nombre, ella te extrañaba mucho y a pesar de que no estabas ella nunca había salido con alguien más, se me hace muy difícil pensar que ella haiga olvidado lo que sentía por ti así como así.

-Tal vez y tengas razón-dije con esperanza

-Y si no, bueno, ella alguna vez estuvo enamorada de ti, no creo que sea tan difícil reconquistarla -

Ambos comenzamos a reír, sea como sea yo hare que Rima y yo estemos juntos, no dejaría tan fácilmente dejar escapar a la chica de mis sueños otra vez no

-Además Utau y yo te ayudaremos en lo que quieras-

-Oh es verdad me entere por ahí que ustedes ya viven juntos-dije sonriendo, Kukai se puso un poco nervioso ante él comentario y me miro sorprendido, era hora de picarlo un poco

-¿Como supiste eso? se supone que nadie lo sabe-pregunto intrigado y bajando la voz como si alguien mas nos estuviera escuchando

-Cosas que uno escucha por ahí- dije aguantando la risa

-¿Estuviste investigando también?-

-No eres el único que tiene contactos, imagínate lo que hará Tsukiyomi cuando se entere de que su pequeña hermanita esta viviendo con su novio a escondidas, asiendo quien sabe que cosas estando solos y no creo que precisamente estén jugando damas.

-Nadie tiene que saber esto, ni la prensa y menos Ikuto, se supone que con las giras de Utau y mis partidos no importa mucho donde vivamos por eso aun no se han puesto a investigar-

-Pero entonces ¿eso quiere decir que ya se casaran?-

-Es verdad que nos ha ido bastante bien a ambos, tanto como a formalizar nuestra relación pero nunca hemos charlado muy bien sobre eso-

-Mmmmm ya veo-

-¿Y entonces?-

-¿Entonces que?

-Abra fiesta ¿verdad?-era persístete, tal vez y no se iría hasta que le digiera que si

-Muy bien, pero si quieres fiesta tendrás que ayudarme a desempacar todo esto y a recoger el desorden- a Kukai le brillaron los ojos de felicidad, pero su gusto duro muy poco el montón de cajas apiladas, esta seria una larga noche.

*****Al día siguiente*****

POV Normal

Nagihiko ya se encontraba de camino al departamento de Rima y Amu, se había levanto muy temprano solamente para alistarse y para que no se le hiciera tarde para pasar por ahí.

Mientras tanto Amu se encontraba terminando algunos deberes que se le habían olvidado hacer ya que se la había pasado todo el día de ayer comiendo pastelillos y descansando, hasta que el teléfono la interrumpió. Molesta tanto por la interrupción como por que ya faltaban menos de dos horas para que terminara sus tareas contesto el teléfono.

-Bueno-espeto molesta la peli-rosa

-Hola Gatita! ¿Cómo te va?-Inmediatamente la peli-rosa conoció la voz al otro lado de la línea, bufo molesta cerrando los ojos, hace algunas semanas tuvo una pequeña pelea con el sujeto en cuestión y había jurado no volverle a hablar nunca mas

-Te dije que ya me dejaras en paz Ikuto, ya no quiero tener nada que ver contigo-le grito molesta, a lo cual Ikuto solo rio

-No me digas que sigues enojada conmigo, ya te lo dije solo fue una pequeña broma- "si como no" pensó Amu- Además te llame para darte una noticia, para ti y para tu amiga el camarón

-Espero que no sea otro de tus jueguitos gato pervertido y además ya te dije que no le digas "Camarón" a Rima-

-Muy bien, dime Amu no ha pasado nada interesante este par de días-pregunto, Amu se quedo confundida

-De que hablas, no tengo ni idea- para Amu estos días habían pasado iguales a los otros, aun no se enteraba de él gran regreso de Nagihiko Fujisaki

-Algo relacionado con tu amiga el cama...digo con Rima-

-¿Con Rima?- solo sabía lo que le había dicho Minako ayer, de ese chico nuevo que pretendía a Rima, pero ella pensaba que eso no era exactamente de lo que hablaba el peli-azul-No enserio no tengo la menor idea

-Bueno esta bien te lo diré, ¿a que no sabes quien acaba de llegar a Japon?...-el sonido del timbre del apartamento se escucho he interrumpió al Tsukiyomi-

-Lo siento Ikuto, tengo que abrir, Adiós-Amu le colgó de mala manera al Tsukiyomi, cada vez se pasaba el tiempo mas rápido y no podría acabar sus deberes.

Con pesadez Amu abrió la puerta del apartamento, ¿Acaso el universo conspiraba para que no acabara la tarea a tiempo? Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un hombre alto, con una camisa blanca y una chamara café, jeans negros y converse, no pudo saber exactamente quien era ya que su cabeza era cubierta por un casco de motocicleta.

Nagihiko al ver a la chica que tenia enfrente, no podía creer que era su mejor amiga, habían pasado tantos años y si no fuera por el pelo rosa que ahora lo tenia un poco mas largo y sus ojos marrones claro no la hubiera reconocido, aunque su forma de vestir no había cambiado mucho. El sonrio aunque no era visible por el casco, la sorpresa que se llevaría al verlo de nuevo.

-Se le ofrece algo-pregunto intrigada ya que el chico seguía de pie y que tuviera aun el casca puesto le asustaba un poco

-Si, disculpe se encuentra Rima-chan- a Amu le parecía muy raro que un chico fuera a buscar a Rima y sobre todo que la llamara de esa forma, pero al verlo de nuevo, por el casco se dio cuenta de que era el mismo chico que trajo a Rima al departamento y del que le hablo Minako.

-Vaya a si que tu eres el novio de Rima ¿Verdad?- Nagihiko al oír esto se desmorono, acaso Rima tenia novio-Vaya si no lo veo no lo creo, pero sabes es un poco temprano así que Rima esta aun dormida –

-Este no importa puedo esperarla-dijo ya compuesto por la sorpresa, tal vez y Amu se había confundido, Amu lo invito a pasar mientras que no despegaba la vista de él, le había parecido un poco sospechoso ese chico.

-Y no te molesta traer ese casco en la cabeza-pregunto mientras ambos tomaban asiento

-No te preocupes Amu-chan, estoy bien-dijo sin darse cuenta de que la había llamado por su nombre

-¿Así que Rima te hablo de mi?-pregunto ya sospechando que algo no andaba bien.

-Si así es, ella me conto mucho de ti-dijo nervioso

-Aaaaah ya veo- lo miro con desconfianza y pensó un poco algo no andaba bien con ese chico y quiso enfréntalo- Rima nunca en su vida le había dado tanta confianza a alguien y menos a un chico, mucho menos pensar que le permitiría llamarla de esa forma como tu lo haces, incluso dejar que la trajeran al departamento. ¿Por qué tanta confianza entre ustedes dos?

-Siempre has sido muy inteligente Amu-chan- Se sorprendió, ahora también andaba de confianzudo con ella-Veo que Maduraste mucho estos años y sobre todo que pudiste encontrar tu verdadera personalidad

Amu no entendía de que hablaba, como el sabia de los problemas de personalidad que ella tenia de niña.

Vamos, no me digas que no sabes quien soy Amu-chan-dijo al mismo tiempo que se quitaba el casco de su cabeza, mientras que Amu lo miraba sorprendida

-Nagihikoooo!-grito Amu, ambos se pararon del sillón y se abrazaron, hacia mucho que no abrazaba a su mejor amigo y se sentía muy feliz de verlo de nueva cuenta, también Nagihiko ya extrañaba mucho a Amu.

-No pensaba que te alegrarías tanto de verme-dijo mientras ambos se separaban

-Bromeas, hemos estado esperando a que regresaras todo este tiempo-

-Me alegra que no se olvidaran de mí-

-Por cierto, entonces supongo que ya hablaste con Rima-

-No he tenido oportunidad de hablar abiertamente con ella, aunque como ya sabrás estudiamos en el mismo salón-

-No te preocupes sé que ya tendrás tiempo para hacerlo y veras que todo va a salir bien-

-Gracias Amu-chan-

-Y no quieres ir a despertar a Rima, será muy divertido ¿no?-lo miro con picardía mientras le mostraba la habitación de la rubia-

Rima se encontraba tranquilamente dormida, no había podido dormir bien por que toda la noche estuvo pensando en el peli-morado y cuando por fin pudo hacerlo solo tenia sueños sobre él cuando ambos se confesaron sus sentimientos o con Nagihiko ahora ya adulto diciéndole a cada minuto que la amaba y solo hasta hace unas cuantas horas pudo conciliar un sueño normal, pero un ruido la despertó y un extraño olor a flores de cerezo, al abrir los ojos vio la figura del peli-morado sentado del lado de ella, pero la chica pensaba que era otro de los extraños sueños que había tenido toda la noche.

-¿Nagihiko, otra vez tu?- dijo adormilada sin hacer mucho caso al chico que sonreía sin comprender nada

-Rima-chan yo...-trato de hablar el joven pero un dedo se poso en sus labios

-Ya se lo que vas a decirme Nagi, ya lo he escuchado muchas veces hoy, solo... ¿si te digo que yo también siento lo mismo por fin me dejaras dormir? Pues bien yo también -

-Rima-chan...ya es hora de levantarse...en verdad no sé de que me estas hablado-dijo con una gotita de sudor estilo anime mientras Rima seguía balbuceando cosas por suerte ineludibles para el chico-Rima-chan...

Nagihiko seguía sacudiéndola un poco mas hasta que por fin la bella durmiente abrió sus ojos ámbar, algo alertada miro hacia todos lados haciendo que su frazada se callera, después solo poso sus ojos en el joven.

Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su rostro, aparte de que el chico estaba sin su permiso en su habitación, ella no se encontraba en tan buenas condiciones ya que solo dormía con un pequeño short y una camiseta, ella volteo abajo a verse nuevamente, Nagihiko aun sin comprender imito su acción dando se cuenta de la vestimenta de la rubia, dé la impresión Nagihiko no podía ni siquiera voltear hacia otro lado, comenzó a sonrojarse y a ponerse nervioso. La vergüenza de la chica paso a ser completara ira al ver la actitud del peli-morado.

Nagihiko Fujisaki, sal de mi habitación ahora!-grito enfurecida mientras le daba una "leve" bofetada en la cara y comenzaba a lanzarle todo lo que tenia a la mano.

******20 minutos después******

Se encontraban los tres chicos desayunando tranquilamente, aun Nagihiko con una marca roja en la cara

-Lo siento Nagihiko, no sabia que las cosas terminarían así- decía Amu muy apenada mientras seguía haciendo sus apuntes y tratando de desayunar al mismo tiempo

-Amu podrías ahogarte si sigues haciendo eso, además no tienes que disculparte con el Cross-dresser pervertido-decía furiosa mientras daba un gran bocado a su cereal

-Cuantas veces me tengo que disculpar contigo Rima-chan, solo quería despertarte-Nagihiko quería evitar a toda costa tener un pleito con la rubia

-¿Pero no te enseñaron en tu casa que no debes de entrar a la alcoba de una señorita sin su permiso? Cabeza purpura-Rima arrugo el seño, mientras que cerraba con fuerza su puño y se ponía nuevamente sonrojada- Y...mucho menos...verla en casi ropa interior...y aun así no despegar la mirada...eres un gran pervertido se ve que no has cambiado en lo absoluto.

-Chicos por favor no peleen ahora-decía Amu dejando un poco de escribir y se detuvo a mirarlos, en parte le alegraba que se comportaran así, ya que era como en los viejos tiempos, pero a la vez no quería que alguien lastimara a alguien.

-Yo...no te estaba viendo para nada, ni siquiera me había dado cuneta-ahora ya estaba molesto, no lo habían insultado así en mucho tiempo y aun le dolían los golpes de las cosas que la rubia le había aventado en su habitación-además como si hubiera mucho que ver

Un silencio incomodo reino en el comedor y un aura asesina emanaba de la rubia, Nagihiko solo estaba molesto, no quería decirle eso, en verdad que la señorita Mashiro tenia un cuerpo de verdad envidiable por eso mismo se había quedado embobado hace unos minutos, pero complicaría las cosas si ahora le decía eso, mientras que la rubia tomo el objeto mas cercano, que en este caso, era un azucarero y se lo arrojo con fuerza.

*****Otros 5 minutos después*****

-Bueno Rima-chan, esta lista para irnos-dijo el peli azul mientras salían de la casa

-Después de todo lo que provocaste crees que aun así yo me iría contigo-lo miro molesta

-Si creo que si-dijo entre risas mientras se subía a su moto

-Te equivocas, además me iré con Amu-

-Lo siento Rima, pero aun me falta demasiado por terminar-dijo aparentando pena y guiñándole al peli-morado- por que no te vas con Nagihiko

-Vez no tienes opción, además ¿no querrás llegar de nuevo tarde a clases o sí?-sabia que había ganado de nuevo al final, mientras que Rima lamentando su suerte decidía entre irse con el cross-dresser o llegar tarde y ser suspendida o algo peor.

-Muy bien-mientras se subía y se colgaba detrás del chico, miro como su "mejor amiga" sonreía de oreja a oreja-te juro Amu algún día me las pagaras-dijo por debajo, al mismo tiempo que se dirigían hacia la universidad

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado y encerio lamento la tardanza. Tambien agradesco como siempre todos sus Reiviews y comentarios lamento encerio no poderles contestar, pero estoy con algo de prisa.<strong>

**Agradecimientos a: MidorikawaxRyuuji, monick, yuki chaos, Jude Tsukiyomo Fullbuster, Leah Nakatomi, Barby24119, Ichi-Ruki-San, metalic-dragon-angel, Melanie-Hyuga-Uzumaki, Yukistar.**

**Muchas gracias a todos...nos vemos :D**


End file.
